princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Good Friends
Just Good Fiends ~ 3-Nen 6-kumi gakkyū shinbun `tomodachi shōkai' yori~ (Just Good Friends ~3年 6組 学級新聞「友達紹介」より~, Just Good Friends ~3 Years 6 Clases then Friends~) is the 10th track to Fuji's album Serendipity. Lyrics Kanji= 「気まずい時でさえ　アイツならこう言うって 解っちゃう　そんな関係です。　まぁ　腐れ縁ってやつです」 「お調子者だって　みんなは言うけれど 世話好きだしマメなんで　しっかり者なんです」 「ここだけの話しです。 カウンターのポーズは　鏡の前で練習してるんです」 Hey Hey　駆け寄って　High Five　決めたら 何でも出来ちゃうような気がしてる　Yeah×2 特別じゃ無いのがいい　グタグタな関係 We’re Just Good Friends 「悪いことを恐れて　チャンスを見逃したり 見た目よりも慎重な　一面もあるんです」 「無口なようでいて　意外におしゃべりなんです あとメールの返事がいつも　誰よりも早いんです」 「ここだけの話しです 外ハネの角度で　その日の調子が決まるらしいんです」 Hey Hey ジャンプして　High Five　決めたら 奇跡も起こせるって気がしてる　Yeah×2 沈黙が会話になる　ツーカーな関係 We’re Just Good Friends 一度だけ二人　喧嘩もしました でもあっけなく二日で仲直り 意地を張るポイントも 似た者同士だね Hey Hey 駆け寄って　High Five 決めたら 何でも出来ちゃうような帰がしてる　Yeah×2 特別じゃ無いのがいい　グタグタな関係 We’re Just Good Friends |-| Romaji= Kimazui tokide sae aitsunara kouyuu tte Wakatchau son'na kankeidesu maa kusareen tte yatsudesu Ochoushimono datte minna wa iukeredo Sewazukidashi mamenande shiikkarimonona ndesu Koko dake no hanashidesu Kauntaa na pouzu wa kagami no maede renshuu shiteru ndesu Hey Hey kakeyotte High Five kimetara Nani demo deki chau youna kigashiteru Yeahx2 Tokubetsu ja nai no gaii gudagudana kankei We're Just Good Friends Warui koto o sorete chansu o mi nigashi tari Mitame yori mo shinchouna ichimen mo aru ndesu Mukuchina youde ite igai ni oshaberina ndesu Ato meeru no henji ga itsumo dare yori mo hayai ndesu Koko dake no hanashi desu Soto hane no kakudo de sono hi no choushi ga kimarushi desu Hey Hey janpu shite High Five kimetara Kiseki mo okoseru tte ki ga shitteru Yeahx2 Chinmoku ga kaiwa ni naru tsuukana kankei We're Just Good Friends Ichido dake futari kenka mo shimashita Demo akkenaku futsuka de nakaori Ijiwoharu pointo mo Nitomono doushida ne Hey Hey kakeyotte High Five kimetara Nani demo deki chau youna ki ga shiteru Yeahx2 Tokubetsu ja nai no gaii gudagudana kankei We're Just Good Friends |-| English= Saying that we, even at awkward times, Can completely understand each other. Well, we are inseparable Everyone says he’s a person who gets carried away easily but He is a person who is kind and reliable Let’s only talk about it here I know you’ve been practicing a counter pose in front of a mirror Hey Hey if you decide High Five to run You feel like you can do anything Yeahx2 It’s alright if it’s not special, a monotonous connection We’re just good friends A missed chance for the fear of the worst We are also cautious more than we look It’s surprising how you’re talkative because you’re like someone reserved You are faster than anyone in always replying to emails Let’s only talk about it here Looks like the mood of that day is decided by the angle of the wings Hey Hey if you decide High Five to jump You feel like you can also create a miracle Yeahx2 Silence can become an exchange of words, or rather, a connection We’re just good friends We also fought once But we’d reconciled in a day It was a stubborn point too We are birds of the same feather Hey Hey if you decide High Five to run You feel like you can do anything Yeahx2 It’s alright if it’s not special, a monotonous connection We’re just good friends Trivia *This is one of two new tracks to Fuji' album Serendipity, the other being Novamente com Irmao. Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Duets